Królowa serc
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: W maju 1945 nie dla wszystkich skończyła się wojna: rodzeństwo Pevensie i ich sprzymierzeńcy będą musieli stoczyć ostateczną walkę ze swoim najgorszym wrogiem, Białą Czarownicą. Nieznane sekrety wyjdą na jaw, serca wszystkich zamarzną. Akcja toczy się po "Podróży "Wędrowca do świtu"".
1. Chapter 1

_Przez zaśnieżony las biegła wysoka, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Jej łuk, który zwykle był postrachem pól bitewnych, spoczywał w kołczanie pełnym strzał, bezużyteczny, zaś w miejscu, gdzie zazwyczaj wisiał wykonany z kości słoniowej róg, była pustka. Zaostrzone na końcach gałęzie szarpały za jej suknię i włosy, ukryte pod śniegiem korzenie sprawiały, że co rusz dziewczyna traciła równowagę, jednak za każdym razem udawało jej się wrócić do biegu. Gdy już myślała, że udało jej się uciec, na jej plecy skoczył ogromnych rozmiarów szary wilk, rozrywając materiał pazurami, ale natychmiast wycofał się. Dziewczyna ścisnęła mocniej bezwładnie zwisającą u boku rękę, odwracając jednocześnie.  
_

 _Przed nią stała biała jak śnieg kobieta, odziana w grubą suknię z futra niedźwiedziego, jej długie, platynowe włosy podtrzymywane były przez lodową koronę. W dłoni trzymała kryształową różdżkę. Zaśmiała się._

 _-Myślałaś, że mi uciekniesz?- jej głos był ostry i zimny jak stal. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Spróbowała wyciągnąć łuk z kołczanu, jednak wilk wgryzł się w jej przegub, powstrzymując. Pomimo tego nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
_

 _Zirytowana tym czarownica ciągnęła dalej._

 _-Dlaczego tak trudno jest cię zabić? Próbowałam wszystkiego, a jednak ty wciąż żyjesz!_

 _-Widocznie nie jesteś tak potężna jak ci się wydaje, wiedźmo- wymamrotała dziewczyna, podnosząc wzrok. W tej samej chwili czarownica chwyciła ją za gardło, unosząc z ziemi niczym szmacianą lalkę. Dziewczyna starała się bezskutecznie złapać oddech.  
_

 _-Potrafię rzeczy, o których ci się nawet nie śniło. Między innymi mogę sprawić, że ten sam ból poczuje jednocześnie dwóch królów, którzy zapragną cię odnaleźć, wpadając prosto w pułapkę. Nawet Aslan nie będzie im w stanie pomóc. Tobie zresztą też.  
_

 _Błękitne oczy dziewczyny wpatrywały się w czarne jak węgiel oczy wiedźmy z bólem. Wiedziała, że czarownica nie kłamie, jednak wciąż żywiła nadzieję, że królowie nie pójdą jej śladem. Stopniowo jej oddech zanikał, aż w końcu dziewczyna wysunęła się z rąk czarownicy i upadła na ziemię, martwa._

* * *

 ** _Zuzanna_**

Obudziłam się z krzykiem, wciąż czując na szyi zimne dłonie Jadis. Ten sen śnił mi się już od kilku dni, jednak nigdy nie kończył w ten sposób. Ale to przecież niemożliwe. Biała Czarownica nie żyje! Nikt jej nie wskrzesił! To tylko zły sen...

Wiedząc, że już nie zasnę, wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do biurka, na którym leżał najnowszy list od Łucji. Pisała, że atmosfera w domu wujostwa zmieniła się, odkąd wraz z Eustachym wrócili z Narnii. Razem z Kaspianem i Ryczypiskiem dopłynęli na Koniec Świata, skąd każdy wyruszył w swoją stronę- waleczna mysz do Krainy Aslana, narnijski król na Wyspę Ramandu, a moje rodzeństwo do Cambridge, bez możliwości powrotu do Narnii.

Tak, tęskniłam za czasami, w których byłam mieszkanką tej magicznej krainy, za swoim łukiem, ratującym życie w wielu sytuacjach, za smakiem narnijskiego miodu, za wszystkimi, których tam znałam. Aslan uznał, że nauczyliśmy się w Narnii już wszystkiego, co mogło być nam potrzebne, i że Narnia poradzi sobie bez nas. Dlaczego w takim razie śni mi się Biała Czarownica? Jeśli to oznacza, że w Narnii źle się dzieje, co wtedy? Jak zdołamy im pomóc?

Musiałam wrócić do Anglii, nie było innego wyjścia. Chciałam porozmawiać z siostrą w cztery oczy, a za pomocą kartki papieru nie dało się tego zrobić. W tej sytuacji wyciągnęłam starą, wysłużoną walizkę i zaczęłam się pakować. Nie miałam za wiele rzeczy, mimo iż po przyjeździe do Stanów matka postanowiła wymienić większość mojego niewielkiego dobytku. Po chwili przypomniałam sobie o prezentach - książkach dla Łucji, Edmunda i Eustachego, a także czekoladzie, którą kupowałam dla nich po kryjomu.

Po jakimś czasie wyjrzałam przez okno- Waszyngton powoli budził się do życia. Jeżeli się pospieszyłabym się, zdążyłabym jeszcze dzisiaj załatwić wszystkie formalności związane z odejściem ze szpitala oraz kupić bilet na wieczorny pociąg do Nowego Jorku. Ubrałam się szybko w swoje najprostsze ubrania i wyślizgnęłam się z pokoju w nadziei, że nikt mnie nie zauważy.

Gdy wyszłam z kamienicy, poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu.

-Witaj śliczna- usłyszałam koło ucha.

-Nie czas na żarty, Richard- odpowiedziałam, przyspieszając kroku. Richard był bardzo żartobliwym amerykańskim oficerem, który przy każdej okazji starał mi się przypodobać, a także jedyną osobą, która rozmawiała ze mną szczerze. Piotr nie był zbyt rozmowny.

-Poczekaj chwilę! Znalazłem w urzędzie coś, co powinno cię zainteresować.

Zatrzymałam się.

-Co takiego?

-Lepiej, żebyś zobaczyła to osobiście- powiedział, łapiąc mnie za rękę.

Poprowadził mnie wciąż cichymi uliczkami aż do Urzędu Stanu Waszyngton, gdzie tuż po przybyciu do Stanów zostawiłam wraz z Piotrem dokumenty. Zastanowiło mnie, co takiego Richard chciał mi pokazać. Tajne wejście do archiwum? Informacje na temat działań wojennych, których nie podawano w gazetach?

Po jakimś czasie doszliśmy do jego jak zawsze zagraconego gabinetu. Na ścianach, oprócz map, wisiały także zdjęcia, wycinki z gazet, suszone kwiaty i listy od przyjaciół, po podłodze walała się sterta pudeł i teczek, co zupełnie nie pasowało do biurka, które było jedyną czystą i bardzo dokładnie porządkowaną rzeczą w pomieszczeniu. Richard usiadł w fotelu, wyciągając z szuflady dziwnie wyglądającą teczkę.

Zamarłam.

-Czy to jest...

-Tak, z tajnej bazy danych amerykańskiego wywiadu. Miałem sprawdzić kolejne osoby podejrzewane o bycie niemieckimi szpiegami, kiedy natknąłem się na...- poszperał trochę w dokumentach- to.

Gdy zobaczyłam dowód i załączony do niego stos papierów omal nie spadłam z krzesła. Widniało na nich moje nazwisko, z tą różnicą, że... nie było moje. Nie byłam Zuzanną Pevensie, lecz Zuzanną Martens, córką niemieckiego oficera i pielęgniarki, adoptowaną przez Helenę Pevensie w dniu narodzin, podejrzewaną o współpracę z niemiecką służbą wywiadowczą.

Przez jakiś czas wpatrywałam się z niedowierzaniem w dokumenty, jednak z czasem zaczęłam rozumieć niektóre rzeczy na przykład to, że pomimo bycia pełnoletnią, nigdy nie widziałam swojego aktu urodzenia, a także mówiłam po niemiecku tak samo dobrze jak po angielsku. I nikt nie powiedział mi prawdy, chociaż bez tej wiedzy mogłam zostać niesłusznie oskarżona.

-Przepraszam cię- powiedział Richard. Wtedy pożegnał się ze mną, a ja widziałam go po raz ostatni.

Wyszłam z gabinetu, zabierając swój dowód i pobiegłam do szpitala, gdzie w kilka minut złożyłam wymówienie, mimo iż dyrekcja próbowała za wszelką cenę mnie zatrzymać, a następnie niczym huragan wpadłam na dworzec i kupiłam bilet do Nowego Jorku. Wkrótce potem szłam już do mieszkania rodzi... państwa Pevensie, skąd bez słowa zabrałam walizkę, zostawiając jedynie krótki liścik w kuchni.

Kiedy godzinę później wsiadałam do pociągu, nie sądziłam, że ktoś wiedział o moich planach. Weszłam do przedziału na końcu pociągu i usiadłam naprzeciwko żołnierza w kapeluszu, czytającego gazetę. Nie próbowałam z nim rozmawiać, on również nie zdradzał mną zainteresowania.

Pociąg ruszył, stopniowo nabierając prędkości. Spróbowałam poczytać biuletyn informacyjny, jednak przez natłok myśli ledwie udało mi się odczytać pierwsze zdanie. Zaprzestałam więc, patrząc w okno. Trasa kolei biegła przez sieć gospodarstw rolnych, dlatego przyglądałam się z oddali, jak rolnicy orali pola, a dzieci zaganiały zwierzęta na pastwiska.

W końcu, kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, a konduktor oznajmił, że w ciągu piętnastu minut będziemy w Nowym Jorku, młody mężczyzna przemówił. Jego głos poznałabym wszędzie.

-Dlaczego tak szybko wyjechałaś? Coś się stało?

-Nie weźmiesz tego na poważnie- mruknęłam.

-Przecież wiesz, że dopóki się nie dowiem, to nie uwierzę.

Westchnęłam głęboko i streściłam mu w kilku zdaniach moje sny, pomijając niektóre fragmenty. Piotr zamyślił się.

-Wiem, że nie możemy wrócić do Narnii, ale czuję, że dzieje się tam źle. Musimy coś z tym zrobić.

-Wymyślimy coś, na pewno. Daję słowo.


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy dwa dni później obudziłam się w swojej kajucie na promie, w oddali dostrzegłam port Poole. Podniosłam się i wbiegłam do kajuty Piotra, usytuowanej tuż obok mojej. Wciąż spał, mimo zasadniczo późnej dla niego godziny (normalnie wstawał koło szóstej, a było kilka minut po ósmej). Nie chciałam być okrutna, więc wróciłam do siebie.

Wyjrzałam przez okno. Obok nas płynęło wiele innych, lecz mniejszych statków, z czego większość transportowała nie tylko zaopatrzenie, lecz także i rannych żołnierzy, którzy nie wrócili jeszcze do ojczyzny. Nie widziałam na żadnym z nich nikogo, kto miałby białą przepaskę lekarza, dlatego ubrałam się szybko i wyszłam z kajuty, kierując się w stronę mostka. W połowie drogi wpadł na mnie jeden z marynarzy.

-Nic się pani nie stało? Ja bardzo przepraszam...- powiedział zmieszany, pomagając mi wstać. Uśmiechnęłam się.

-Wszystko w porządku. Gdybym była tak zabiegana jak pan, też bym wpadała na ludzi- odpowiedziałam. Już miał odejść kiedy coś sobie przypomniał.

-Prawie bym zapomniał! Kapitan pani szuka!- krzyknął, nim pobiegł dalej.

Przyspieszyłam kroku i po minucie dotarłam na mostek. Kapitan Higgs, szeroki w barkach mężczyzna o sumiastym wąsie i nienagannych manierach, powitał mnie życzliwie, ale wiedziałam, że coś się stało.

-Pani Pevensie, jest pani lekarzem, prawda?

-Tak. Podejrzewam, że któryś ze statków prosi o pomoc. Proszę mnie tam wysłać- odrzekłam, znając już decyzję.

Kapitan skinął głową, a wtedy do pokoju wszedł ten sam marynarz, który wcześniej na mnie wbiegł. Pomachałam mu ukradkiem.

-Michel, zaprowadź panią na główny pokład. I tym razem nic nikomu nie zrób- zażartował, grożąc mu palcem.

-Tak jest, panie kapitanie!

W chwilę później doszliśmy do celu. Po stronie sterburty zamocowany został prowizoryczny mostek, przy którym zawzięcie kłóciło się dwóch oficerów. Przestali gdy tylko zbliżyłam się do nich. Zasalutowali mi.

-Co muszę zrobić?-spytałam od razu, nie chcąc czekać.

-Jeden z żołnierzy ma rozszarpaną przez pocisk nogę, grozi mu jej amputacja. Czy mogłaby pani...

-Postaram się to zrobić. Czy jest tutaj jakikolwiek sprzęt?- pokiwali głowami. -To dobrze. Proszę tylko przekazać Piotrowi Pevensie, gdzie się znajduję- dodałam, patrząc na Michela. Chłopak skinął głową, odwrócił się na pięcie i pomknął przez pokład promu, tymczasem ja przeszłam po trapie na mniejszą jednostkę.

Ruszyłam bez słowa przez korytarze statku. Wiedziałam, że za kilkanaście minut dopłynie on do celu, więc w duszy liczyłam na to, że będę miała asystę. Nigdy nie przepadałam za samodzielnymi zabiegami, głównie dlatego, iż bałam się, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Weszłam do łazienki, umyłam dokładnie ręce, związałam i zakryłam włosy, nałożyłam fartuch i rękawice, po czym wkroczyłam do pomieszczenia zabiegowego.

Przez kilka chwil przyglądałam się nodze rannego. Termin 'rozszarpana' nie oddawał w pełni jej stanu. Przypominała w dużym stopniu mielonkę z mięśni i kości. Westchnęłam głęboko.

-Mam nadzieję, kolego, że da się ciebie poskładać. W przeciwnym wypadku nie ręczę za siebie- powiedziałam, biorąc się do pracy.

* * *

Nie wiedziałam, ile zajęło pozszywanie gościa, ale w końcu udało mi się złączyć rozerwane mięśnie i nerwy. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że chłopak będzie w pełni sprawny. Uśmiechnęłam się słabo, spłukałam z rąk krew pacjenta i zeszłam z pokładu, nie mogąc przyzwyczaić się do nieruchomości podłoża. Sześć uderzeń zegara oznajmiło mi, że jest już osiemnasta brytyjskiego czasu, co oznaczało, że ostatni pociąg do Londynu odjechał kilka minut wcześniej.

-Cudownie... -jęknęłam. Piotr najpewniej pojechał kilka godzin temu, i teraz mógł siedzieć z Łucją, Edmundem i Eustachym w jednej z kawiarni, opowiadając o swoich przygodach. Przynajmniej mógł się już teraz nimi nacieszyć.

Stałam na nabrzeżu obserwując zachód słońca, dopóki nie usłyszałam czyjegoś radosnego pisku. Odwróciłam się, by ujrzeć pędzącą w moim kierunku Łucję. W ostatnim momencie przygotowałam się na jej przechwycenie, a moje ramiona ledwie ją zatrzymały. Zaczęłam się śmiać.

-Chcesz mnie wrzucić do morza?

-Nic z tych rzeczy!

W następnej chwili ściskałam już całą trójkę. Spojrzałam się na Piotra z wdzięcznością.

-To był twój pomysł, żeby ich tu przywieźć?

-Pomyślałem, pani doktor, że skoro ty tu się męczysz prowadząc zabiegi, to im też przydałoby się troszkę pomęczyć.

-Dziękuję, Piotrek- jego też przytuliłam. Trwało to troszkę dłużej, niż planowałam, ponieważ jego dłoń zaczęła majstrować coś przy moim warkoczu i kilka chwil zajęło mi jej odciągnięcie. Szepnęłam mu kilka słów na temat zachowania na ulicy.

Popatrzyłam na wszystkich, szczęśliwa z ich obecności.

-Może pójdziemy poszukać jakiegoś zakwaterowania? W końcu dopiero jutro mamy pociąg- zasugerował Edmund. Jego głos był niższy niż zapamiętałam, ale wciąż miał w sobie coś z dziecka.

-Znam dobre miejsce. Jeździłem tu już z rodzicami- odezwał się Eustachy.

Wyprowadził nas z portu w kilka chwil, a następnie pokierował ku centrum miasta, udekorowanego wstążkami z okazji powrotu kombatantów. Weszliśmy do pomalowanej wapnem kamienicy, gdzie przywitano nas bardzo gościnnie, a ponieważ była pora kolacji, przynieśli nam stos kanapek z twarogiem, serem i wędliną do pokojów. Zjedliśmy wszystkie, co do jednej.

W końcu chłopcy wynieśli się z naszego pokoju, choć głośno protestowali. Liczyli, że z okazji naszego ponownego spotkania zagramy w karty, ale nie zgodziłyśmy się. Niezadowoleni z mniejszej ilości graczy przenieśli się do pomieszczenia obok nas. Słyszałyśmy ich podekscytowane głosy i krzyki za każdym razem, kiedy jeden z nich miał zły zestaw kart.

Gdy już się upewniłam, że nie przyjdą, postanowiłam zmienić temat rozmowy.

-Łucja, mogę cię o coś zapytać?

-Jasne- odpowiedziała.

-Czy w Narnii może dziać się coś złego?

Przez moment zastanawiała się.

-A dlaczego tak myślisz? Chętnie cię wysłucham.

-Od jakiegoś czasu mam dziwny sen. W Narnii trwała zima, jednak słońce ani razu się nie pokazywało zza ciężkich, burzowych chmur. Czasem biegłam przez las, starając się uciec przed goniącymi mnie wilkami, innym razem strzelałam z łuku na polu bitwy, jednak jedynym niezmiennym elementem tych snów jest Jadis- na dźwięk jej imienia powietrze wokół nas ochłodziło się. -Cały czas mówiła, że nie może mnie zabić z jakiegoś powodu. Czy to może oznaczać, że Narnia jest w niebezpieczeństwie?

-Pamiętasz, co nam powiedział Aslan? Że już nie wrócimy do Narnii, przynajmniej nie teraz.

-A co jeśli teraz musimy tam wrócić? Jeśli nas potrzebują?

-Spokojnie, Zuza, na pewno coś wymyślimy. Sądzę, że możesz mieć rację. W nocy mam wrażenie, że wokół mnie pada śnieg, a zewsząd słychać wycie wilków. Potrzebujemy tylko jakiegoś znaku od Aslana, że możemy wrócić- zamilkła na chwilę, po czym dodała- chcesz mi jeszcze o czymś powiedzieć? Siostro, jeśli masz z czymś problem, zawsze pomogę ci go rozwiązać.

Po tych słowach rozpłakałam się. Nie jestem osobą, która bardzo otwarcie wyraża swoje uczucia, ale to, że nazwała mnie swoją siostrą sprawiło, że rozkleiłam się.

-Nie jestem twoją siostrą- wyszeptałam, kiedy usiadła obok mnie na łóżku. Zignorowała moje słowa i zaczęła głaskać mnie po głowie. Łkając wyjaśniłam jej sprawę z dokumentami i oskarżeniem o szpiegostwo.

-Dla mnie zawsze nią będziesz, nie ważne, czy łączą nas więzy krwi, czy nie- powiedziała spokojnym głosem. - A jeśli Amerykanie chcą czegoś od ciebie, najpierw będą musieli się zmierzyć ze mną!- na te słowa mimowolnie się roześmiałam. Łucja nigdy się nie zmieni, przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

* * *

Rankiem obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. W miarę szybko ubrałam się i otworzyłam je, starając się nie obudzić Łucji. Znieruchomiałam, gdy zobaczyłam mundury brytyjskich policjantów. Zamknęłam im przed nosami drzwi.

-Proszę pani, proszę otworzyć drzwi. Nic pani nie zrobimy- nie bardzo potrafiłam uwierzyć w ich słowa, byłam zbyt przerażona wizją aresztowania za domniemane szpiegostwo. Łucja uniosła głowę, zaniepokojona.

-Co się stało?

-Nic- odpowiedziałam, po czym wzięłam głęboki wdech i nacisnęłam klamkę.

Do pokoju weszło kilku funkcjonariuszy.

-Dzień dobry, czy pani jest Zuzanną Martens?- zapytali otwarcie.

-Na co panom ta informacja?

-Mamy nakaz zabrania pani na przesłuchanie do Londynu- powiedział jeden z nich. Widziałam, że sięga po kajdanki.

-A jeśli odmówię? Co mi zrobicie?

-Będziemy musieli się posłużyć siłą- wtedy bez słowa unieruchomili mi nadgarstki i kazali pochylić się. Zaczęłam się szarpać, a krzyki Łucji sprawiły, że w kilka sekund później do pomieszczenia wbiegli Piotr, Edmund i Eustachy.

Starszy Pevensie spróbował mnie oswobodzić, lecz bezskutecznie. Zorientowaliśmy się, że to nie była policja, lecz brytyjska służba wywiadowcza. Edmund próbował uspokoić rzucającą się w stronę agentów Łucję, to samo robił Eustachy z Piotrem, który krzyczał niemiłosiernie, próbując oswobodzić się z uścisku chłopca. Gdy mu się to udało, pobiegł za agentami, którzy wrzucili mnie niczym zabawkę do wozu pancernego. Samochód ruszył, zagłuszając zarówno moje jak i jego krzyki. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zapamiętałam, były jego smutne, niedowierzające oczy.


End file.
